


That's fine with me, little brother.

by 221bi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Trans!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bi/pseuds/221bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Harry talk names.<br/>Sherlock and Mycroft talk names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's fine with me, little brother.

"Can we switch names?" Julie asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Could I be Harry from now on and you would be Julie?"  
"No way, dumbass," Harry responded. "Why would you even want that, Julie?"  
"Because I-," Julie started but abandoned that thought in the middle of the sentence. "Because I want a boys name, like yours."  
"My name is Harriet," stated Harry.  
"Well ok, but we all call you Harry."  
"We can come up with a nickname for you too, if you'd like."  
"I don't know..." hesitated Julie.  
"C'mon, John.  
"What did you just called me?" asked Julie, shocked.  
"John. I'm gonna call you John from now on," responded Harry. "Is that ok with you, little sister?"  
"It most certainly is!"  
Harry could read stalling on Julie's... John's face.  
"Could I ask one more thing?" finally asked John.  
"What now?"  
"Could you call me 'your little brother' from now on, too?"  
"Yeah, that's ok with me, little brother."  
______________________________

"Do you know that in some countries women's names always end with an 'a'?" asked Wilhelma , age 5.  
"I am aware of that," responded Mycroft, age 9. "What is your point?"  
"I don't like that my name ends with an 'a'," responded Wilhelma.  
"You could always use your middle name," said Mycroft clearly already bored with the conversation.  
"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes," said Whilhelma absently.  
Mycroft looked up from the paper he was reading.  
"Sherlock Holmes, yeah, I like it," finally said Whilhe-... Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in July 2014. I just forgot about it for a year and a half, oops.


End file.
